One Way Ticket
by GaAiRa
Summary: Ketika Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan rindunya pada kekasihnya. All he needs is a one way ticket home. Narugaa Story yang terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu dengan judul yang sama.


**_Warning:_**

 _Boys Love story/ Yaoi/Humu….. yang gak suka, get the hell out of it!_

 _Semua karakter punya Kishimoto-sensei, Lirik lagu punyanya OneOkRock_

 _Typos everywhere~~_

 **One Way Ticket**

 **.**

Naruto duduk seorang diri di balkon hotel tempat ia menginap. Malam masih tetap dingin seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya meskipun butiran salju sudah berhenti turun dan sudah mencair karena terik matahari tadi siang. Tapi dinginnya malam tak membuatnya beranjak dari tempatnya bersinggah sekarang. Ia masih betah menikmati cahaya rembulan yang bersinar ditemani titik-titik kecil disekitarnya yang juga memancarkan sinar.

Sejenak ia terpikir untuk sekalian menikmati beberapa lagu dari grup band kesukaannya yang baru saja meluncurkan album barunya. Ia baru membeli CD mereka saat pergi keluar bersama sahabatnya tadi sore. Ada 13 lagu dalam CD termasuk 1 introduction song. Ia sengaja memainkan semuanya.

Ada beberapa lagu yang disukainya, tapi ada 1 lagu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan yang semakin lama semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

"One way ticket", ia berucap pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Didengarnya lebih seksama lagu tersebut, sementara pikirannya memainkan momen 6 hari yang lalu saat dia terakhir kali melihat wajah orang yang ia cintai, Gaara Sabaku, professor muda dari Suna University yang sudah 2 tahun ia kencani.

 _Remember that night, I had to leave you_

 _You said it's alright and I believed you_

 _You know I'm not good,_

 _no good at good byes,_

 _no good without you_

 _Better by your side_

 _Wish I could be there with you,_

 _I'm feeling lost without you_

Naruto merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan kekasihnya, Gaara Sabaku yang dengan bosannya menggonta-ganti beberapa channel TV. 'Tidak ada yang menarik' pikirnya sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mematikannya.

"Ne Gaa-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Sasuke menawariku proyek modelingnya di London."

"Lalu?"

"Dia memintaku untuk menjadi salah model fashion show di London."

"Jadi, kamu akan pergi? Berapa lama?"

"Tidak-tidak….kalau kamu tak mengijinkanku aku bisa menolaknya. Jangan khawatir oke?"

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak mau membatasi karirmu. Sudah tugasku untuk mendukungmu."

"Tapi Gaara… aku akan pergi 1 minggu."

"Hanya 1 minggu kan? Kita bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua setelah itu," ucap Gaara berusaha menenangkan perasaan khawatir Naruto meskipun sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan si pirang walau hanya 1 minggu.

Naruto masih terdiam menatap langit-langit. Sudah 1,5 tahun ia tinggal berdua dengan Gaara di apartemen yang mereka beli. Makan, tidur, dan melakukan kegiatan yang lainnya bersama. Jadi, saat harus terpisah mungkin akan sedikit sulit.

Naruto ingin sekali mengajak Gaara pergi ke London bersamanya. Namun, si professor muda itu tak mungkin bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk mengajar di perkuliahan selama 1 minggu. Ia tak mau membebani kekasihnya dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hey, kau masih memikirkannya?", tanya Gaara, tangannya membelai rambut pirang kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Eum..."

"Aku akan setia menunggumu pulang".

"Jangan keluar kemana-mana sendirian oke? Ajaklah Temari."

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus mengajak nee-san? Aku sudah besar jadi aku bisa pergi kemana-mana sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak mau ada cowok lain yang melirikmu. Mereka pasti berusaha untuk mendekatimu seperti beberapa mahasiswa gatel yang suka curi-curi pandang pada professor muda mereka."

Gaara hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kekasihnya itu bisa jadi sangat possessive kadang.

"Jangan khawatir dengan siapapun yang mendekatiku. Karena Gaara Sabaku hanya akan tertarik pada satu orang yaitu Naruto Uzumaki, model tampan yang kekanakan," terang Gaara, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan kecupan di dahi si pirang.

"I love you", bisiknya lembut.

"I love you too, my Gaara", jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum. Matanya terpejam, menikmati perasaan tenang dan bahagia yang memenuhi isi hatinya.

.

3 hari kemudian. Hari keberangkatan Naruto ke London. Gaara mengantarnya ke bandara.

"Aku akan sangat-sangat merindukanmu", ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Hai. Aku juga akan merindukanmu."

"Jangan lupa makan."

"Hai. Kamu juga"

"Aku akan menghubungimu"

"Hai."

"Janji untuk menungguku pulang?"

"Hai"

"Jaga diri baik-baik ok?"

"Hai. Kamu juga"

"Hoi kalian! Belum selesai acara perpisahannya?" Sasuke meneriaki Naruto dan Gaara yang masih saja pelukan 15 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Enek juga memperhatikan nih pasangan alay.

"Dasar tidak sabaran" kesal Naruto. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi kesal si pirang.

"Mungkin kita yang sudah membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Sebaiknya kamu cepat menyusulnya".

"Hai, hime-chan," ujar Naruto yang akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dengan Gaara. "Ini yang terakhir", lanjutnya yang kemudian mencium bibir Gaara. Gaara membalas ciumannya. Sayang ia hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk merasakan bibir manis sang kekasih karena sahabatnya yang sudah tidak tahan lagi menunggunya berpamitan dengan Gaara.

"Bye bye"

"Bye!"

Angin berhembus semakin kencang, mengurungkan niatan Naruto untuk diam lebih lama di balkon. Ia memilih kembali ke dalam ruangan. Menutup jendela kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan karena sudah berdiam di luar terlalu lama.

"Hangat…tapi tak sehangat saat berada dipelukanmu", ujarnya pelan.

Naruto berguling kesana kemari. Berusaha menemukan kenyamanan dalam kesendiriannya. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa rindunya pada kekasihnya.

'Gaa-chan, apa kau sudah tidur?' tanyanya dalam hati. Matanya menatap bantal guling yang saat ini berada di pelukannya. Untuk sementara waktu ini, hanya bantal guling itulah yang akan menemani tidurnya.

 _In this empty bed, where I'm all alone_

 _I've been such a mess. I need a one way ticket_

 _Anywhere you are, is where I want to go_

 _You're my address_

 _I don't care how I get it_

 _I need a one way ticket home_

Gaara tertidur dengan pulas saat Naruto baru pulang dari pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah fashion. Muncul seringai nakal saat ia melirik kekasihnya yang dengan tenangnya tidur sambil memeluk bantal guling. Naruto melempar jaketnya ke atas sofa dekat tempat tidur. Lalu dengan pelan-pelan ia naik ke tempat tidur, merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Gaara.

Dipeluknya tubuh Gaara dari belakang dengan erat. Si merah bergeliat dalam pelukannya, tapi masih dalam keadaan tertidur. Naruto tersenyum licik kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Gaara, menyesap aroma si merah dalam-dalam.

"Ahn.." keluar desahan kecil dari mulut Gaara.

"Hey babe~ apa kau sudah tidur?", bisik Naruto dengan nada menggoda, lidahnya menjilat telinga Gaara sebelum menggigit daun telinga si merah pelan.

"Hentikan Naruto! Aku ngantuk," protes Gaara yang masih memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mengacuhkan tindakan nakal kekasihnya.

"Hmm…malam masih muda. Ayolah bangun! Aku masih ingin bermain denganmu," ucap Naruto tak peduli dengan protes kekasihnya. Tangannya menelusup ke dalam piyama Gaara, merasakan kulit lembut dan hangat milik kekasihnya. Lidahnya dengan lihai menjilati bagian belakang leher Gaara dan sesekali menyesapnya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher yang putih mulus itu.

Tak tahan lagi dengan godaan si pirang, Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meluncurkan protes lagi. "Shit! Nnh….Mmhh!" namun protes Gaara tertahan oleh bibir Naruto. Si pirang kini sudah berada di atasnya, menghimpit tubuhnya sementara tangan kanannya turun ke bawah, menarik turun celana Gaara tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dengan si merah.

Gaara yang awalnya memberontak akhirnya membiarkan Naruto memasuki rongga mulutnya, mengeksplore bagian dalam mulutnya dengan lidahnya.

"Nghhn…" desahan Gaara keluar tanpa ia sadari.

Tak puas hanya dengan mencium si merah, tangan Naruto di bawah sana sudah menarik lepas boxer Gaara. Dielusnya paha dalam Gaara, sebelum akhirnya dipegangnya bagian tersensitif Gaara, membuat gerakan naik turun.

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan segala bentuk suara yang akan dikeluarkannya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan sensasi yang diberikan si pirang di bagian bawahnya.

"Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu babe~", bisik Naruto, sebelum kembali mencium bibir ranum Gaara.

"Angh..ah..ah…hnn..." desah Gaara tak tertahan saat Naruto mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana.

Si pirang kembali melepaskan ciumannya dan sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Gaara yang terlihat semakin menggiurkan.

"Oh my love… you're so beautiful," ucapnya. Seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar.

"Naru – a – ku ….." mengerti kalau Gaara akan segera datang, Naruto justru mepercepat gerakannya. Merasakan milik Gaara yang berdenyut dan semakin membesar.

"Aaaaaaahhhh Naruto!" Gaara berteriak kencang menyebut nama si pirang saat ia keluar., tubuhnya melengkung hebat dan terkulai dalam dekapan Naruto.

Permainan Naruto belum berakhir hanya dengan ini. Sepanjang malam ia dan si merah bercinta sampai keduanya kehabisan tenaga dan berakhir dengan tidur dalam dekapan masing-masing. Melanjutkan kesenangan mereka di alam mimpi.

Naruto memaksakan diri membuka matanya yang masih berat saat bunyi alarm tak henti-hentinya menyakiti telingannya.

"Chikuso!", keluhnya. Ia merasakan hal yang tak nyaman di bawah sana saat ia sudah berada dalam posisi duduk.

'Basah?' pikirnya dalam hati. Disibaknya selimut yang masih menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Benar saja, celananya yang masih ia ingat jelas kemarin malam ia pakai dalam kondisi kering sudah basah oleh cairan putih.

Anehnya ia justru tersenyum menyadari itu.

"Ini pasti karena aku memimpikanmu tadi malam", bisiknya pelan. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak begitu mengingat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan pada si merah dalam mimpinya. Kadang ia merasa semua bukanlah mimpi melainkan rekaman pengulangan kejadian yang ia alami saat bercinta dengan si merah.

Jika diminta untuk memilih, mungkin dia lebih memilih untuk memperpanjang waktu tidurnya dimana dia bisa melakukan hal-hal nakal dengan si merah daripada harus terbangun sendiri di atas tempat tidur dengan bunyi alarm yang masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

 _When you're not with me_

 _These days are boring_

 _Wish it were easy like Sunday morning_

 _When I'd be waking up with you_

 _Only doing those things we wanna do_

Yah…beda lagi ceritanya kalau saja saat ini ia bangun dengan Gaara masih terlelap di pelukannya ataupun saat si merah sudah terduduk di sampingnya, mengecup keningnya, dan mengucapkan "Ohayou" dengan manisnya. Ditambah aroma kopi yang baru saja diseduh oleh si merah untuknya.

Ini hari terakhirnya di London. Dia tidak peduli meskipun harus diprotes Sasuke berkali-kali, dia tetap akan kembali ke Jepang langsung setelah show nanti. 7 hari jauh dari si merah serasa 7 abad.

'Lain kali aku pergi ke luar negeri, aku pastikan akan mengajakmu', pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tadaima!", dengan penuh semangat, Naruto berteriak, suaranya menggema, memenuhi koridor apartemennya.

Mendengar suara Naruto, Gaara yang masih sibuk memasak untuk sarapan paginya langsung bergegas keluar untuk menyambut kedatangan si pirang.

"Okaeri~," jawabnya lembut, senyum manis terhias di wajah putihnya.

Seringai Naruto melebar saat melihat wajah manis Gaara. Kini kekasihnya yang sangat sangat ia rindukan sudah berdiri dihadapannya, menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh mungil si merah dan dikecupnya puncak kepalanya sebelum akhirnya berucap, "I miss you so much, my sweetheart!"

"Í miss you too," balas Gaara, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan si pirang.

 _My heart is anywhere you go_

 _When I'm next to you I'm home_

 ** _AN:FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya OneOkRock yang ada di album baru mereka, Ambitions. Judul lagu sama dengan judul FF. Author suka banget sama ini lagu. Lagu OOR di album yang baru asyik2 semua. Btw, adakah OORer disini? Coba angkat_** ** _kaki_** ** _tangan kalian!_**

 ** _Oh ya~ jujur ini Lime pertama author...jadi maaf kalo gaje and kagak hot_**

 ** _RnR yah~~_**


End file.
